Although many golfers use carts on which they and their clubs are carried from hole to hole on the course, the majority of golfers continue to walk the course. Golfers find themselves carrying their bag, perhaps a canned beverage, a scorecard, and on sunny or rainy days an umbrella. The assortment of items carried or attempted varies from golfer to golfer; however, many forgo the protection an umbrella affords simply because there is no convenient way to carry the umbrella and the remaining items.